Reincarnation
by Azuna
Summary: Rogue's the reincarnation of an Ancient Hell Guardian. Now a Tournament is taking place and Rogue and a few others are attending. But what's this? A Cajun and Aussi stowaways?
1. Chapter One

Reincarnation

By Azuna

Summary: Rogue is actually a reincarnation of 'the Rogue of War' who was a hell goddess who died in battle. Well a tournament is taking place in Hell, and now Rogue and others go deep into the depths of Hell to attend. But what this? A certain _rat _is on her trail? MUCH better then it sounds. ROMY, and Amaro -what? what's Hell without our two favorite fire teens eh- and mabe others if you can convince me.

Disclaimer: lets see... I own Azuna, Hell, this story, and all Demon Magic. I own nothing else in Fanfiction World.

NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

Chapter One

Memories

Back In Hell 500 Years Ago

A battle raged on between the Guardians of Hell and a demon made of both flesh and machine. She flew above, along with others spreading her jet black wings to dive towards the demon. On her way down she pulled off her glove and pulled out a knife. And slit her hand with it. Blood flowed freely from the wound and yet, instead of dropping onto the ground below, it... floated, swirling around her hand as she chanted an ancient spell, for the last time. The others found out what she was doing and tried to stop her. Her blood now spread across her skin as if acting like a sort of shied or poison. Her skin came in contact with the demon. The demon screamed in agony as the life was sucked out of him the blood by now had spread onto the demon and covered him as well. The blood became aflame. Her companions screaming after her. But it was too late. She could still hear their cries. _Rogue...Rogue...ROGUE!!!!!_

In The Normal World Present Day

"ROGUE !!!!! URG GET UP! YOU'RE. GOING. TO. BE. LATE. FOR. SCHOOL. NOW WAKE UP!!!!!" a girl by the name of Kitty Pride yelled at her roommate while wacking her with a pillow in hopes of rising her from her slumber. It didn't work. "FINE I'll just have to use _force_" Kitty said as an evil grin slipped onto her face while the only response to the yelling she had just done was for her friend to roll over onto her other side, away from Kitty. Kitty calmly walked over to her stereo system and put a Brittany Spears cd in it and pressed pause. She then went into her very pink closet and pulled out a air horn, and ready to make it loud in here. Pulling her speakers more over to Rogue she put the volume on max, the cd still in pause mode. Then, very carefully she walked over to Rogue, ready to push the button of the air horn, when suddenly Rogue bolted up in her bed, scaring the crap out of Kitty and she fell down on the floor because of it. "What the H-"Kitty started but stopped when she saw that Rogue was covered in a full sweat and was shacking uncontrollably. "Wha- what's wrong?" Kitty asked, now in a concerned voice compared to that harshness that filled it only seconds ago. Rogue let out a shaky sigh and responded as calmly as possible. "Ah- Ah don' know. Ah mean, Ah was hahving this weird dream and... Ah don' know. But.. Ah DO know tha somethin' happened in tha dream... somethin' _bad_" Rogue was still shaking but looked like she started to recover, though not by much." H-Hold or Rogue, I'm like, going to go get the Professor" and with that Kitty got up and ran out of the room towards the professor's office.

Meanwhile Rogue sat there on her bed, shaking as memories ran wild through her head. She tried to sort them, like she did with the ghosts that normally roamed around from her using her powers. But for a reason... she couldn't... it6 was like these were her memories, yet at the same time they weren't. "Wha tha hell is going on with meh?" trying in a desperate attempt to block out the memories, the feelings, she covered her ears with her hands and reverted to bringing her legs up to her chest and huddled up as close as possible. Soon it became too much for her, the pain the anguish, the misery, the everything and she banged her head as hard as possible against the wall that her bed was situated against.

The Professor along with Kitty and Logan came in moments later to an unconscious Rogue laying helplessly on her bed.

I know I know REALLY short but I just thought I'd give you a slight tast of what you in for. It WILL get better hopefully in the next chapter. Later

P.S. REVIEW !!!

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	2. Chapter Two

Reincarnation

By Azuna

Sorry that the last chapter was so short I promise this one will be longer

Disclaimer: I won nothing besides Azuna, Hell and this Story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Dreams

Rogue was now on one of the many MedBay beds. Multiple machines hooked up to her to obtain information on how she is fairing. Hank was sitting on a chair wearing his normal scientist outfit while rubbing his eyes. Nothing was wrong with Rogue besides the nasty bmp on her head that she got from slamming her head into the wall. Kitty had said that she was shaking uncontrollably and thought it had to do with her powers or something. The Professor had taken a look into her mind and found nothing wrong. Hank gave out a long sigh and left the room.

Rogue's Mind

She was floating, suspended in space and for the first time in a while, her mind was clear. No lost memories, no voices trying to tell her what to do, no... nothing. ' _Am Ah....Dead..._?' "Dead? HA _THAT'S _a loud of Laughs!" said an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. Rogue opened her eyes and saw a woman, between the ages of 18-21, float beside her in a sitting position. She had long black shiny hair and blood red bangs and eyes. Her outfit consisted of all leather, a form fitting jacket that ended about 2-3 inches above her waist, and underneath the open jacket was a tank top that showed off her toned stomach and had a low neck line. Her pants were form fitting and her boots were meant for combat (A/N not the designer kind that had those pointed heals and narrow toes that could kill a girl from walking in them for two minutes, no these look like the kind that are only 3 1'2 inches tall, round toe and have a fat heal that makes it easier to walk in.) She also wore fingerless gloves and her nails were painted black. Rogue looked into her eyes again to try to see if she herself was in any danger. But the second Rogue looked Upon the girl's blood colored eyes her thoughts drifted to a different entity all together '_Remy...'_

Suddenly the girl took a stood, acting like ther was a solid groung underneath her. " Well come on Rogue you've been out for a few hours already. If we don't get on with this little ritual things won't go as planned." But the girl soon saw that Rogue wasn't listening but rather pounding on her head saying things like ' Get out get out' and ' Stupid Swamprat' '_...okaaaayy, so it looks like this might not only be harder but also that the heartless Rogue seams to be having a sort of rat problem. Looks like history might repeat itself. Hope it goes better this time.' _The girl watched Rogue try to rip out her hair for a few more minutes before saying anything else. "So Rogue as much as I would just love to watch you tear yourself apart I need to get on with this remembrance thingie." The girl said as she watched Rogue stop hurting herself. Rogue's eyes then went wide, as if noticing something and turned toward the girl. " Wait one damn minute. Who the hell are ya? Where are weh? And what remembrance thingie?!?!?!" Rogue yelled only to find that the girl was cleaning out her ear with her pinky. "URG!!!!!!! WHAT THA HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed on the top of her lungs. " Well my good friend my name is Azuna and I'm the leader of a group called 'Hell's Guardians'. Now YOU are Rogue who is a mutant but is also the reincarnation of the 'The Rogue of War who was a proud and respectable member of my team. Anyway there's a tournament that's coming up and I need you and a few of you new friends to participate. But before all that I need you to remember who you really are and in the end it will be all of your choices if you'd rather join my team or go back to earth. But any way back to the topic. Do you want to learn about who you were or stay the same as you are now, never to know what you have once done and accomplished in another life. So what do you say?" Azuna said then held a hand out to Rogue. 'Not like Ah have ah choice in tha matter' Rogu7e thought and reached out to grab Azuna's hand.

The second she did they were transported to another place, this one was filled with mirrors and had a solid ground. "Whaa..." Rogue started but stopped when she saw Azuna start to walk away. Rogue quickly fallowed and as she looked at the mirrors it showed an image of her... but different, each one a different figure. Some didn't even look remotely like her. Soon they came to a stop in front on an ancient looking mirror. When Azuna stood in front of it showed nothing, it remained clear. " Uh...what's with all these mirrors?" Rogue said, the mirror that they were standing in front of was blocked from her view by Azuna. " Well if you had or hadn't figured it out already this is a reflecting dimension. Meaning it can show any side of you as well as any _other_ you. Meaning other Rogues from other times, planets, galaxies, etc, etc. that's why the reflections ranged in such a high matter." Azuna said, her bak still to her. " Okay then but how come ya don' have any reflections yerself?" Azuna turned her head around so that she could see Rogue over her shoulder. " Ah... that's because there is no other me. You on the other hand have many, many selves as well as one that was a past self" and with that Azuna moved out of the way and allowed Rogue to gaze Upon the mirror. What rogue saw shocked her"

-Great time to end this but I won't-

Like all the others it was her yet like all the others it was also _not _her. The image before Rogue was like an older version of herself, she had long straight brown hair that reached her knees and her white strips were more in wisps that were all over her face in a neat fashion that didn't hid her face as much as you would think. Her face lacked the dark makeup that usually occupied it. She was a few inches taller and looked to be in her mid 20's. She also had on a leather outfit on similar to Azuna's only with a trench coat on. Rogue looked at her reflection with a look of shock to her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Azuna already started to answer, " That's you Rogue, or at least, it was you. Before you were reborn in this time and era" Azuna answered calmly and before Rogue could responded she added " we'll continue this conversation later. It's time to wake up."

Before Rogue had a time to react the room and everything around her started to swirl and fade. The next thing she knew she was shooting up into a sitting position in the medlab.

* * *

Shesh that took a while but then again I have a busy schedule and have higher priorities (sorry) but I hope you like this chapter and with enough encouragement I'll write more (hint hint). Please no flames, later.

- Azuna

The Night's Angel


	3. Chapter Three

**Reincarnation**

**By: Azuna**

Thank You So much for Reviewing me **Ms Rogue Lebeau** this is , after all my first fic and I'm glad that people might actually like it -cheers-. I'll get to the Romy in the next this chapter and the Amaro a little bit later -Hardcore Romy and Amaro fan- but when I get to it I hope it exceeds your expectations. **April4** I'm so glad that your hooked and I hope that you like the next chapters as well. Oh and **Anigen **I already decided to make this a Rogue/Remy (Sorry) But I am pairing Pyro with Amara later and Lance isn't really in this fic sorry again hope you like this chapter though I try to make each one a bit longer then the last till gets to a length that I'm happy with. ,

CONTINUE REVIEWING!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of X-Men, the rest is mine.

And on with the god-damned story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Awake**

Rogue looked all around her. She was in a white bed in a white room with white furniture and medical equipment 'MedLab' Rogue thought with a raised eyebrow. Then out of the corner of her eye Rogue spotted a slight movement from the other side of the room. "Who-" who started but immediately regretted it when she recognized the figure. "YOU!!!" Rogue shouted and bolted out of the bed and into a fighting position. Mentally she was thanking god that she was still in her pj's and not in an hospital gown ( you know how they are open in the back). " What the hell do you want _SWAMP RAT?!_" Rogue said, near shouting as she glared her infamous death glare at the smirking Cajun. " Ahh chere why all de yelling? Remy jus' wanted to see how 'is chere be doing. After all he herd dat she wasn' doing so well, oui?"Remy said as he came out of the shadows with his trademark smirk on his face.

While shuffling his cards he walked towards her, Rogue getting stiffer and more ready to attack at any moment. Her eyes squinting as Remy seemed to change form every so often, like into an older version ' Looks better with long hair then the short, better built too all rouged and sexy and ...' Rogue stopped herself mid-sentence and stared slightly with widened eyes 'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?!?! I DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT' Rogue then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clam herself but then the picture of the older Gambit came to mind again '**_DAMMIT!!!!!!!!_**' From all this Rogue intensified her glare on the Cajun who was now only few feet away 'But I have to say, I _love his eyes...... STOP THAT!!!'_ Rogue's eyes started to glaze over from her inner battle , and being the cocky Cajun that he is proud to be Remy said " What's wrong my chere? Can't get moi off y' mind?" That knocked Rogue right back into reality and now filled with rage and gritting her teeth Rogue through a punch at the sly thief.

Remy swiftly dodged the first punch and blocked the second " Now, now my chere. It dat any way to treat de man who came t' see y' in y' time o' need?" Rogue was about to kick him when he grabbed her by the shirt and threw her onto the nearby Med Bay bed and pinned her down with is body and whispered gently into her ear" Now chere you hurting dis poor Cajun's heart, dat ain't nice chere after all Remy did to get in here undetected jus' t' see y' tch tch chere" Remy said close to her ear and somewhere while he was talking and rogue not listening she gave up on struggling and just laid there still. "Remy will see y' later chere. Adieu." and with that the raging Cajun left the room

"Wha" Rogue said and was about to say more when she suddenly felt two people 'attack' a.k.a. bone crushing hug her from behind and rogue was brought down from the fatal blow to her spine along with every other bone in her body. " Like OMG rogue I was like, so like worried!!! you wouldn't wake up when all of a sudden you were like awake and like, hurt and I was so like worried" " Ja sis you vere fine yesterday and last night, but this morning vhen I herd zat you vere hurt I nearly had a heart attack!!! Vat e hell happened!?!" ' Kitty and Kurt' Rogue thought as the two teens continued to crush her. "Um guys? Your kind of CRUSHING MEH!" "Huh?" the other two teens said in unison. One realizing what they were doing they got up off her.

"Like do you know what like happened this morning I like didn't even go to school because I was worried" "Ja me to"Rogue was about to answer Hank came into the room. "Rogue you shouldn't be up and about when your in this type of condition." " But Mr McCoy Ah'm fine really" "like yeah she probably if she still ok after me and Kurt, like was hugging/tackling her." "Ja" Hank gave out a sigh of giving up and looked at all three teens. "I suppose if I just do an over check on Rogue to make sure that she is fine I could let her go but if she isn't she would have to stay here for a bit longer. Is that a deal?" Mr McCoy said with a slight smirk on his face

"DEAL" Kurt and Kitty yelled in unison. " Uhhhh don'_ AH_ get a say in this?" Rogue said with an irritated look on her face and a vain popping (A/N Like they do in anime I LOVE ANIME!!! Sorry continue) and her eyes closed 'Can't mah dahy get anyy worse? First there was all those strange memory thingies that made me hit mah head, second tha' swamp rat that started to change all of a sudden and then third Ah almost got killed by mah friend and brother' Rogue watched as the two previously spoken people walked out of the room. 'Probably to go upstairs and wait for meh. If Ah was good to go they would most lihkly force/blackmail meh into doing something with them, if Ah'm not then they would annoy meh till Ah am' Rogue let out a sigh at the thought of it all.

"Please sit on the bed and wait for me to get my chipboard to write down the information, I will be but a few moments" Hank said and left the room in search for his clipboard. Rogue did as she was instructed and waited for his return, trying to not think of the most resent events. Hank soon came back holding his clipboard and pen in his left hand. He then continued to examen her health status and scribbling it down on his oh-so-handy clipboard. "Well you seem to be in good health besides that nasty bump on your head so you can go now, that is unless you don't want to" Hank said looking at her " No Ah'm ok see ya later Mistah McCoy" "Have a good day Rogue" "Thanks you too" and with that she left the room to face the dreaded overly hyper teens.

Rogue took the elevator up to the groung floor, hoping to god, any god that would listen, that what they had in store for her wasn't to gruesome. 'Yeah right since when is anything they cock up isn't gruesome' Rogue thought sarcastically as she walked out of the elevator and into the area behind the giant staircase. From there she walked to the living room where Kurt and Kitty were bouncing around and a scared Jaime was hiding in the corner, all five of him. Rogue let our another sigh and approached Jaime "You gave then sugar didn't you?" Rogue said looking at the five Jamies in the eye. "No! I didn't _give_ it to them. I was happily enjoying a movie with a bowl of candy and they just attacked me like wild animals! I was hiding here ever since." Rogue was about to respond but all of a sudden she found herself chained and being hulled into a car, Scott's car, then was gagged. She soon saw two over hyper teens stare at her with evil stare eyes (A/N again like they do in anime). Kitty went into the drivers seat and Kurt the passengers. Rogue already knew where they where taking her... the dreaded mall(A/N I love the mall but I would think it would be pretty damn dreadful if I had to go with two hyper active teens)

'**_GOD DAMMIT!!!!_**' Rogue thought as they started their long and painful journey

* * *

There! Another chapter done! I would have had it in two days ago but at first I couldn't log in then yesterday I couldn't upload anything sorry. Hope you like it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Azuna

The Night's Angel


	4. Chapter Four

**Reincarnation**

**By: Azuna**

I'm Heart-Broken. The only person who reviewed my last chapter was Ms. Rogue Lebeau and Raye -Cries in a corner- oh wait I just got a review from... RgGOTH! Thanks a lot guys! Any way like my last chapter I probable will be adding some anime stuff here and there. I can't help it I'm obsessed with anime. SAIYUKI AND FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ARE THE DAMN BEST SHOWS EVER! anyway later.

Wait here's another note: I will officially start doing mini-crossovers in this chapter by adding character from other Anime shows that I watch/read. If there's a character that you want to be added as well send me the info and I'll think about it.

Laterz

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Necklace**

It was four hours later and Rogue had finally convinced Kitty and Kurt to take her home. " Rogue why'd you have to like make us go home. I was like fighting with Pietro and now he will taunt me about needing other people to do everything for me and everything!" Kitty said while pouting and Kurt laughed at her and continued driving home.

Rogue, however, herd nothing of it, she was in her own little world. Thinking about the dreams she's been having lately. The slight pang in her head that came moments before started to grow worst. Her eyes started to cloud over as the memories came.

_Her eyes slowly opened as she found herself laying on her back staring into a black sky lined with crimson stars and moons. 'Where' rogue thought as she observed her surroundings. 'Your in Hell Rogue or should I say... no wait your still Rogue' a voice says and chuckles a bit. 'Azuna?' Rogue said as she stared into the dankness. 'Bingo' Azuna said and walked out of the shadows. 'ok I lied we're actually only at the gates of Hell, if we were really in hell it would be a lot more fiery' 'Whay don't weh jus' go on in then?' 'Because not a lot of people will recognize you and will probable attack and kill you' Azuna said with a straight face. 'Ummm then whah are weh even here at all?' 'Because you need to meet some other people who will be coming with me the surface soon to start your re-training' 'okaaay... wait what 're-training!" ' for the tournament duh, now lets see.. We will have to visit Duzzel, then the Sanzo Party, then Kou, his sis should be with him as well as Yaone and Dokugakuji, hmmm, then there's Ryoko, Shizuma, Kyoichi, Yoko, Armitage, and uhhh how many was that?' 'How many are in the Sanzo Party' '4' 'then 14' 'that's good enough now lets get started' 'how ya said tha Ah would beh killed if Ah go out there' 'oh that's simple I simple give you something to convert to your original form' an how are ya gonna do tha exactly?' 'With this' Azuna said holding up a necklace with a _**very**_ gothic cross pendent. Rogue noticed that Azuna is wearing one as well and it was the same one that she had around her neck in the flash backs. 'Wha...' 'It's an enchanted necklace, most of us here in Hell don't wear them because we don't need to and the demons needed something of a different material. It's basically a device to bring out your inner true power yet still allow you to keep the power under control. Goku(A/N: From SAIYUKI not DBZ) is the only demon who has one close to this one only his is a head band and it's only there to limit his power, not control it. I have is because, well, the whole universe would probable be destroyed if I couldn't control my powers, their too much to limit.' ' so wha will happen if Ah put this on' 'well for one you'll lose that accent, not only that but your body will basically convert you into the being you once were. You will also have control over you powers and-' 'WAIT did ya jus say that Ah would be able to control mah powers! Ah'll beh able tah touch?' 'Um yeah but' Azuan couldn't finish what she was saying again as Rogue tried to grab the necklace out of her hands 'whoa easy there like I was saying you'll gain control but the transformation itself will hurt, a lot. Believe me I know I would go and play the part of a mortal every so often and the transformation part really sucks' 'Ah don't care jus' give meh tha necklace!' and with that Rogue grabbed the necklace and put it on.

* * *

_

_ohhhh cliffhanger_

ok I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm really starting to lose my inspiration for this fic and I don't think I will get more then two more then two more chapter after this and then consider putting this fic up for adoption (but you can't take Azuna she _MY_ OC lol) anyway let me know what you think.

Review

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	5. AN

Author's Note People!

No, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, this isn't a new chapter. -cries for you all- but there is a reason why I haven't touched any of these stories in a loooooooooong while. But that's because A) too hard to work on a lot of stories at once. B) I've a busy schedule as of late. C) I have a bad case on writers block. -cries-

anyway I'm going to tempera lally stop writing all stories but 'A Blood Sucking Titan', why? I don't know. I like that one. -shrugs- anyway until I finish that one (might take a year or two) I won't update my other stories. I might update occasionally but that will be more rare then me updating my current story.

Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo -2 eons later- oooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! ;; but I need to do this for the sake of my non-existent life.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


End file.
